Question: In physics class, the girl to boy ratio is $3$ to $8$. If there are $9$ girls, how many boys are there?
Explanation: A ratio of $3$ girls to $8$ boys means that there is a group of $3$ girls for every group of $8$ boys. If there are $9$ girls, then there are $3$ groups of $3$ girls each. Because we know the ratio is $3:8$ , there must be $3$ groups of $8$ boys each. There is a total of $24$ boys in physics class.